In many cases, security software will start scanning information to be scanned in a computer device, for example, a user carries out an operation to actively trigger the security software to scan files in a user equipment; as another example, when a user downloads a file, the security software is triggered to scan the downloaded file, etc. However, during scanning, except for conventional system programs, the computer device generally also runs various application programs started by the user, e.g., browsers, music players, video, games, office software, etc., and the extent of the influence of which on the overall performance of the computer is different. Therefore, during the scanning of the information to be scanned, the computer may run slowly due to insufficient performance thus affecting the normal running of other programs in the computer device, and thus the user experience is poor.